


Love Tap!

by scorpiusblack



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm kinda sorry, SO MUCH FLUFF, and then again SO not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina, Kol and Hope set up a play, and someone very surprising gets to take part. ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Tap!

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I'm actually writing all of this cheesy stuff. But I can't seem to stop myself. *sigh* I hope you like it! I picture Kol in his own body for this one, but as a human. Which is still a possibility for him to come back in, as little as it may be.

"Do we really have to do this?" Kol actually pouted. Davina and he were on Hope-duty for the afternoon and his niece wanted to set up a play. He hadn't minded the idea until he'd heard what exactly she had in mind.

"I think we do," Davina whispered to him while watching Hope grab blankets for their makeshift costumes. "You get to be the knight, you have nothing to worry about anyway!" He complained.

The five-year-old walked back to them. "This is your sword." She handed Davina a wooded stick that had probably been meant for the fireplace.

"Do I get a sword, too?" Kol tried his best to look neutral, if not disinterested. He wanted a sword! "Princesses don't get swords today," stated Hope matter-of-factly. "Then why can't I be a knight, too?"

"Because" Hope dropped a red blanket into his lap. "You always get in trouble. And knights don't do that." She put on an oversized snapback which she'd definitely stolen from one of the newer vampires. "Knights rescue people. That's why Davina is the knight."

Kol sighed. That actually sounded reasonable. Also, this blanket was really soft. "So, what trouble is the princess in today?" He asked.

"She got kidnapped! By me!" Hope exclaimed.

"No way! You're so tiny!"

"I'm a dark wizard, uncle Kol." Hope actually rolled her eyes. He grinned. He'd taught her well. "I don't have to be huge so I can be mean!" Really, really well.

"Oh, sorry. So how does Davina rescue me?" He winked at his girlfriend.

"With love," Hope answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And is my love strong enough to beat you?" Davina took the yellow blanket Hope handed her and draped it around her shoulders like a cape.

"Of course it is, aunt Dee. It's been growing inside your tummy for weeks." She tried to shove her to the other side of the room. "Can we play now?"

"What do you mean, it's been growing?" Kol sat up in his chair.

"That it's got bigger, uncle Kol." Sighing, Hope positioned Davina. "You attack in two minutes," she told the older witch, oblivious to the perplexed looks she exchanged with her boyfriend.

Kol recovered first. "Yeah," he grinned. "Rescue me from my doom, darling."

Davina smiled and attacked. Picking up Hope from behind as she was making her way back to her 'castle': the couch opposite Kol.

"NO!" The girl screamed. "That wasn't two minutes!" Her screams grew louder when Kol tackled both of them to the ground, his fingers searching for the ticklish places of her belly. "Stop!" Hope laughed. "Love wins!"


End file.
